What really going on now?
by SamuraiNinjaDragon
Summary: Haley has a secret and doesn't want to tell Kojuro. Who is this mysteries Him? What secret is Sasuke keeping besides a broken heart? *Use to be A New Adventure but deiced to change it.*
1. Let's begin again!

My name is Haley David and I am the book. I don't really know what the book is or what it really does. Neither does my boyfriend. Oh that right you don't know who my boyfriend is. Well it is Kojuro Katakura. Surprising right? Mr. I don't want you around is my boyfriend. Great I am getting off topic. How about I start by telling you a new story.

* * *

_I watched as Kojuro and Ichiro fought. I flinched as every strike hit each other. I was panicking! Why hasn't Kagami showed up!? As Ichiro got closer to Kojuro's heart…_

"Haley." I felt a nudge. I groaned and rolled over. I could hear a deep chuckle, then another poke. "Haley. Wake up."

"I don't want to." I muttered. Finally opening my eyes, saw Kojuro's brown ones staring right back. He was smiling at me, I keep forgetting that he is from a different time period. That he once was a vampire but isn't anymore. Now he just a freelance worker and so is Masamune. After the curse broke Masamune moved back in and also teased me every chance he got. Since now I am living with them too. I still hang out with Sasuke and Yukimura but lately Sasuke been ignoring me like the plague. Kasuga and I make sure to go to Crescent city every other week. Keiji calls me every once in a while. Motochika and Motonari still work at the Drunken Pirate. I felt something touch my head. I looked at Kojuro, who had a worried face.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yea? Why do you ask?"

"You were muttering in your sleep again."

"Oh…It nothing Kojuro it's fine." I replied getting out of bed. I grabbed my clothes out of the dresser. I don't want to tell him. That I have been having the same dream for three months now. Even though he battled Ichiro what happens if the outcome was different and I didn't help him? Or actually the book helped him. I heard Kojuro get out of bed and come and stand next to me.

"Haley, if something is bothering you can tell me." Replied Kojuro. He turned me towards him and hugged me. The truth was I didn't want to tell him what was really going on I wanted to keep it to myself. The dream replayed inside my head, it was probably time to meet _him_ again.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope it is better than the last one I put out. All I did was change the ending to this chapter because i didn't like the other one.


	2. The secrets we keep

**Sasuke's POV**

I let out a groan and laid my head down on the bar. Another drink was placed by my head.

"That is the last one for tonight." Said the bartender. I sat up and looked around. This bar was not like the Drunken Pirate. Which was a good thing because if it was Motochika would not let me drink myself to death.

"Having girl problems?" said a voice next to me. I looked over and saw a silver haired girl with pink eyes. She was wearing a sun dress and sandals. Odd for winter.

"How can you tell?" I replied taking a sip of my drink.

"Hmm… Because you are at a bar. You been here every day for the last month."

"So you been stalking me."

"No because I been here for the last month and I always see you here. So what up? This girl been nothing but trouble?" she asked.

"No she's a very nice girl."

"Ah…she has a boyfriend then," I looked over at the person next to me. She was looking straight ahead but I caught a small sad smile on her face. "You love her but she won't return your feelings. The person I liked did the same thing to me." I looked away and down at my drink.

"What do you think I should do?" I asked after a while.

"Be there for her," The pink eyed girl replied getting up from her seat "And never push her away because she might deep down care for you too. Even if it is just as friend." The girl started to walk towards the door.

"Wait I didn't catch your name!?" I shouted. She stopped and turned towards me.

"It's Haru." She replied.

**Haley's POV**

_'Where is he?'_ I thought. I was at my parents' house. Kojuro and I were going to have dinner here. I just think my dad want to glare at Kojuro again. I heard a ding come from my phone. Picking it up, I noticed it was a text from Kojuro. Opening it said _'Be there in a few minutes' ~ Kojuro. _ I sigh and texted back an okay. My phone dinged again and it wasn't it from Kojuro. It was from _Him_. I quickly opened it. _'Hey Hales. You said in your last text you need to see me what's wrong?' ~TH_

_'It about the dream I told you about.' ~HAD. _I texted back waiting for _Him _to text back. We have been using our initials because Kojuro would freak out if he found out who I was really texting. We met in a store when I was shopping. I later found out after that it was one of Kojuro's rivals. So we both decide to use our initials. My phone dinged again.

_'How about we meet at our usual place?_' ~TH. I texted back an okay. I am I really doing the right thing?

* * *

**A/N:** Who is TH? Okay Haley's middle name is Alexis. Which is why her initials is HAD. Thanks for reading. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Masamune's POV**

Kojuro came storming into the office this morning. I watched lazily as he slammed folders onto his desk before sitting down angrily in his chair.

"Bad night last night?" I teased earning myself a glare. "Does this have to do with Haley-chan?"

"No…" He replied "And yes. She still seeing _him_ and won't talk to me what is really going on."

"So you're jealous." I said, getting another glare from Kojuro. I rolled my single eye, getting up from my seat. Haley is so confusing and fun to mess with sometimes but she has been acting different lately. I went over to the coat rack grabbing my coat.

"Where are you going Masamune-sama?" Asked Kojuro.

"Out…Your annoyed-ness is bothering me." I replied, walking out the door. Once outside I walked down three blocks and plopped down onto a bench. I leaned my head back to look at the blue sky, white clouds were passing over head. My phone buzzed. I let out a sigh and pulled it out.

_'__Hey Masamune-sama! I know you don't care but have you seen Sasuke lately?' ~ Yukimura :)_

I smirked but before I could reply another text came from him.

_'__P.S. you're it!'_

Oh phone tag is so on!

**Haley's POV**

I checked my phone for the eighth time. I was standing under the street lamp that TH and I meet. I sighed, getting really annoyed. Okay yes I meet with some one that is Kojuro's enemy but I really don't want to talk to Kojuro about the dreams I have been having. I leaned my head against the post and sighed again.

"I hope you're not sighing because of me." Said a voice to my right.

"There is a slight chance I am." I replied, turning to the person I came to meet.

* * *

**A/N: **Look I updated! Sorry for the super short chapter. I didn't know what to write :(


	4. Kagami's visit

_I stood at a cliff that overlooked a valley, there was houses and rice fields. The wind blew, making my short hair go all over the place. Then a thought passed through my mind. Where on earth am I?_

_"__Hope I didn't keep you long, Haley-chan." Said a voice behind me. Turning around I was met face to face with Kagami. Her hair was pulled back this time from the other times I've see her. She was not wearing her Armor but a kimono that was blue with a purple obi. Her kimono had a gold swirl on the bottom._

_"__Uh…" I managed out._

_"__Come sit down so I can tell you why you're here." She said, sitting down on the grass. I sat down next to her, and started to pull the grass out of the ground. She watched me for a while probably to get her thoughts straight before telling me why. "There is no easy way to say this but…my brother's coming back."_

_I stopped pulling the grass and looked right at her. 'He's coming back!?'_

_"__Oh don't give me that look." She said sounding like my mom. "It explains the dreams you have been having. They are from the future."_

_"__Future. You mean the book is sending me visions from the future!" I said raising my voice. Kagami sighed, looked right into my eyes and I calmed down instantly._

_"__I have come to you because I don't want you to tell Kojuro."_

_"__Why not? He can help."_

_"__I know." She whispered_

_"__Then wh-"_

_"__Because his heart is tainted with hate now."_

_"__Hate?"_

_"__From when my brother attacked him the first time. Ichiro's dark element got into his heart without him knowing. If he find out, Ichiro would use him to defeat you."_

_"__But the dream I had Kojuro and Ichiro where fighting!" I said. Kagami looked at me._

_"__That was an illusion. He was really fighting you." She replied. 'I was fighting Kojuro!' _

_"__But…"_

_"__Haley, I know what you are going to say. I want you to find a girl named Haru. Tell her that Kagami sent you."_

_"__If she doesn't believe me?"_

_"__She will." Replied Kagami smiling. She got up and held her hand out. I took it like I always do, then there was light. _

_"__She's in England with Sasuke." She added, as the light shined brighter._

And I woke up. I stared at the ceiling in Kojuro's and my room. My eyes strayed over to the clock on my nightstand, eight-thirty. I turned my head to Kojuro's side of the bed but he wasn't there. That when I decided to get up, call Gwen and pack for my new adventure. England here I come.

* * *

**A/N: **I am thinking that chapter two and three are filler chapters and this chapter is when the adventure starts. But who is TH? He is going to show up later in the story.


	5. Masamune knows and so does Yukimura

~**Masamune's POV**~

I watched Haley run down the stairs. Run to the front hall and come back with a suitcase. Where was Haley going? I got off the couch and went upstairs to Kojuro's and Haley's room. I saw the dresser drawers were open, Haley was in the closet. She came back out and jumped.

"Oh…Masamune-kun you scared me." She said, putting a shirt in the suit case.

"Where are you going?" I asked. She stopped, looked at me, and then continued what she was doing. I stared at her, sighed and grabbed her arm. "Haley?"

"Fine…I am going to England."

"England!?" I shouted in surprise. She sighed, looked at me again.

"Yes England. Kagami talked to me last night and said I had to meet a girl named Haru. She's in England. Listen I know what you are going to say but I have to go." Haley said. I stared at her.

"Then I am coming with you." Haley stared at me with wide eyes. "What? You think I am going to let you do this alone?"

She opened and closed her mouth like a fish before she got a depression cloud above her.

"Fine," she muttered "But you can't tell Kojuro."

"Why not?" I asked. She told me the whole conversation she had with Kagami. After she was done, I was mad. 'That red-eyed jerk did what to my right eye.' I ranted in my head but didn't say it out loud. I told her that I was going to pack but not without telling her that she should text Yukimura.

~**Yukimura's POV**~

I sat there on my bed reading a manga book that Haley-chan suggested. My phone buzzed, I put the book mark in my book, before checking who texted me.

_'Yukimura I know this is sudden but I am leaving the country. I need you to tell Kasuga, Kenshin, Shingen, Motochika, and Motonari. But PLEASE don't tell Kojuro. I already informed Masamune and he's coming with me.' ~ Haley_

What leaving the country? My phone buzzed again.

_'Oy Yukimura. You're it! I'll make sure Haley stays out of trouble. So don't worry over it!' ~Masamune (I stole Haley's phone ^_^)_

I stared at my phone before racing downstairs to tell Kasuga, Lord Kenshin and Lord Takeda, what was going on. I found Kasuga in the living room. She looked up from her book, with a confused look on her face.

"Yukimura?"

"Haley and Masamune-sama are leaving the country." I said all at once.

"They're WHAT!?" she shouted, getting up from her seat.

"They're leaving the country…"

"I have to tell Kenshin." She was about to run up stairs when I stopped her.

"Kasuga-chan. Haley-chan only told me to inform you, Lord Kenshin, lord Takeda, Motochika-dono and Motonari. She also said don't tell Master Katakura."

"What Haley doesn't want us to come?!"

"Probably for good reason." Said a new voice. Kasuga and I looked up at the top of the stairs. Lord Kenshin stood there with Lord Takeda.

"But my lord." Started Kasuga. All of a sudden Kenshin was in front of Kasuga. She started to blush.

"Haley, will call if she need our help. Until then stay." He said. Kasuga blushed harder.

"I agree with Kenshin." Said Takeda at the top of the stairs "Yukimura, go and inform Motochika and Motonari.

"Yes, your lordship." I replied. Just hope Masamune-Sama and Haley know what they are doing.

* * *

**A/N: ** Awesome I am on a roll!


End file.
